


Building bridges

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Building bridges

Feeling the cold wind circling his full body, Thranduil looked up to see his son walking away from him, raising his hand to his heart Thranduil lowed his head again and extended his hand before turning around and walking through the broken watchtower of raven hill. 

....

Sitting at his desk Thranduil was writing letters to the parents of the elves who lost their lives in the battle, he had just finished the fifth letter and lined out the name, looking down the list Thranduil sighed the list was longer than his desk and it spilled over the side and halfway across the room, refilling his wine glass and taking a sip of it, Thranduil knew this would be a long night of sorrow for everyone in his kingdom and across Middle Earth, but as the king he had a duty to inform the parents.

*60 years later*

Mirkwood was alive with excitement as word had reached everyone ears the prince would be returning, after his time with the Rangers in the north, food, and wine was being ordered and many of the elves had started to plan out a feast hoping the king would approve, as everyone was eager to hear the tales their prince would have.   
Sitting in his study Thranduil held the letter from the head ranger saying his son was returning home, Thranduil would be lying to himself if he didn't admit he had missed Legolas, and thought about him daily, but the moment on raven hill replayed in his mind over and over again, he had years to him about his Mother, years to explain what exactly happened, but the moment he thought he was losing his son he used it as a weapon to get his son to stay, but it only pushed him away, far away. 

Hearing the echoing horns every elf in Mirkwood came to a halt even Thranduil looked up, not recognising the horn he rose to his feet and left his study picking up his crown and placing it on head as he made his way to the front gate, being joined by a few guards and eager elves to see who the horn belonged too, coming to the gate Thranduil looked at the two guards standing by it "Open the gate" he ordered and they did what they were told as he stepped out of his kingdom and looked down the elven road. 

Slowly horses appeared around the corner, carrying hooded rangers, Thranduil lowed his eyes until he heard the gasp of a few of the elves lifting his eyes again to the approaching group he saw the face of his son at the back of the group, Thranduil looked at him and noticed his son was different, he held a flat expression, he seemed more angry then their last meeting, stepping aside for the horses to enter his kingdom, Thranduil looked to Legolas but Legolas didn't even spare a glance his way, which hurt Thranduil, it was like a deep cut and Thranduil knew he would have to talk to his son and explain everything he could. 

....

Sitting at the top of the table in the great hall Thranduil was lost in his own thoughts as he watched everyone celebrating the return of the prince, drinking and eating nobody noticed that Legolas was sneaking out, apart from Thranduil of course, placing his cup on the table the king stood and started to make his way out of the room to find his son, nodding his head to some of the elves as he passed many of them were far to merrier to release what was actually going on. 

Following the echoing footsteps of his son, Thranduil felt the shifting cold in his halls, turning the corner Thranduil found Legolas, standing outside his Mother's old study, slowly he reached out to the door handle and turned it opening the door for the first time in over a thousand years, stepping inside Thranduil took a deep breath and followed his son in. 

Holding his breath Thranduil looked around the room, it was left exactly how his wife had left it, the only difference was the amount of dust that had now settled on everything, looking to the large painting of her and him holding Legolas as a baby, he felt tears stinging his eyes, trying to push away the feelings he turned to face the back of Legolas again.

"Why didn't you tell me about her, when I was growing up?" Legolas asked suddenly turning to face his Father head on.

Lost for words Thranduil tried to think of something, but he could only shake his head as a tear rolled down his face. 

"I learned a lot from the rangers, they told me so many stories of my Mother, and of you, the wars you fought in, with their ancestors, the parties, the sheer joy when she found out she was expecting me" Legolas shouted. 

"Legolas, I..." Thranduil tried to talk but Legolas cut him off.

"All it would have taken was one day, one day to tell me about my Mother, and you chose to do it after the battle at Erebor, and you only told me she loved more than life itself, how did you think that made me feel?" Legolas screamed before falling to his knees letting his tears flow freely. 

Stepping forward Thranduil grabbed his son and pulled him into a tight embrace, letting his own tears fall as the room filled with the sound of their grief. 

....

Hours had passed while Thranduil explained everything to Legolas about his Mother, he told him many stories, funny ones, sad ones, how he met his Mother and fell in love, standing they both left the study and Thranduil closed the door lingering his hand on the handle for a few seconds before turning back around to Legolas, "There is urgent business I must discuss with you now son" Thranduil said as he dropped his hand from the handle and started to walk down the hall with Legolas following. 

"What business?" Legolas asked. 

"In a weeks time you and some others are to ride to Rivendell, Lord Elrond has called a meeting" Pulling the letter out of his robe Thranduil stopped. 

"About what?" Legolas asked stopping too and looking at the letter. 

"The one ring" Thranduil said as he handed over the letter to his son.

....

Watching his son leave again Thranduil felt worse then the first time, he knew the dangers of the one ring, and he had a bad feeling that he may never see his son again, turning to enter his kingdom, even after telling his son about his Mother, Thranduil regretted never telling him he loved him, turned back and looking at Legolas riding away Thranduil wet his lips and whispered "I love you son" before turning back and entering is kingdom closing its gate for maybe the last time.


End file.
